Sarada Uchiha
is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Because she grew up without having her father around, Sarada initially struggles to understand who she is or what she's supposed to be. After meeting him with the help of Naruto Uzumaki, Sarada learns that she is defined by the connections she has with others, and as a member of Team Konohamaru, she seeks to someday become Hokage so that she can connect with as many people as possible. Background Sarada is the only child of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha. She was born while Sakura accompanied Sasuke on his travels, and was delivered with the help of Karin in one of Orochimaru's hideouts;Naruto chapter 700+10 as such, there is no record of her birth at the Konoha Hospital.Naruto chapter 700+2, page 6 As a way to keep a connection with Sasuke, despite being happy for him, Karin kept Sarada's umbilical cord. After that, the family returned to Konoha to raise Sarada, where the two helped her learn to walk.Naruto chapter 700+8, page 9 During her father's absence from the village while gathering information on Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, she became ill with a high fever and afterwards began wearing glasses, which unknown to her were a gift from Karin.Naruto chapter 700+4, page 16 Due to the importance of the mission, her father wasn't around much, and it is because of this that she did not know anything about him, including what he physically looked like as an adult. Sakura did her best to comfort Sarada during Sasuke's absence, assuring her that her father loved her and that, when he completed his important mission, he'd come home. When this conversation went on for too long, Sakura poked Sarada's forehead and promised to continue it some other time.Naruto chapter 700+8, page 12 As Sarada's parents continued to stay close to their own childhood friends, she ultimately got to know the kids of her parents' respective friends very well.Boruto episode 2 On the day of Naruto's inauguration as the Seventh Hokage, she watched the ceremony beside her mother and Chōchō Akimichi.The Day Naruto Became Hokage OVA Personality As a child, Sarada was portrayed to be like her father, Sasuke, after the events of the Uchiha Clan Downfall: unfriendly, unsmiling and sullen, but this changed around the time of her Academy graduation. According to Naruto, her personality takes after Sakura's, which he bases on the suspicion that Sarada is "scary" when she's angry;Naruto chapter 700+4, page 13 she indeed has somewhat of a strong temper, which flares up more often after her appointment to Team Konohamaru. In these and other moments of particularly strong feeling, Sarada often exclaims her mother's characteristic "Shannarō!". According to Chōchō, she is also known for having a very dark side to her when confronting problems. Anger aside, she displays a normal range of emotions, from laughing to crying to blushing in appropriate situations, contrasting with Sasuke's typical stoic reaction to every circumstance. In most situations, Sarada is kind-hearted and brave, polite to others and considerate of her friends and family, wishing well for them and standing up for them when they need her. She doesn't mind saying what she's thinking, whether it's a question she wants the answer to, an opinion she holds firmly, or a frustration she can't let go of. Like Sakura, Sarada is quite well-read: she feels comfortable arguing the differences between a panda and a normal bear, and she is apparently the only participant in the Chūnin Exams to have heard of the book series called Shinobi Strategist Detective Story, much less read all four volumes. Sarada is appreciative of Naruto for his help in mending her relationship with her parents, finding him to be kind and warm. She is quite interested in his Will of Fire, wherein he tries to form bonds with everyone (particularly villagers of Konoha) that he can. Because of Naruto, Sarada decides to make it her dream to become Hokage, preferring the kind of life Naruto has to the life of her father. In the anime, she even shows great appreciation for the Hokage Rock and fantasises about having her own likeness carved into it. However, Sarada shares a complicated relationship with Naruto's son, Boruto Uzumaki, although she is also interested in him due to their similar relationships with their respective fathers. The two ninjas are often at odds with one another, with the young Uchiha valuing the Hokage post while Boruto initially showing utter disdain for it, and they usually argue and fight with each other for almost anything. Despite this, they are very close, deeply caring for one another's well-being and actually supporting their dreams greatly. In the anime, Sarada appears to be close to Himawari as well, referring to her as "Hima-chan". Sasuke's prolonged absences upset Sarada, and she would periodically ask Sakura about him during her childhood. Sakura would do her best to field Sarada's questions about who Sasuke was, what he was doing, and how he felt about Sarada, yet at the same time she would speak cryptically, either giving vague answers or avoiding topics entirely, not wanting to tell her daughter her father's past and the details of his mission. Although she put up with this for many years, Sarada starts to feel that Sakura is withholding something from her in the days just before her graduation from the Academy, initially extending this assumed dishonesty to all medical-nin since Sakura is one. After getting into an argument about what Sakura may be hiding from her, Sarada comes to suspect about her own lineage, a suspicion that is briefly, even though wrongly, confirmed to her at first. This initially causes her to angrily rebel against her parents. She reconsiders this after talking to Naruto, who reminds her that family is defined by how people feel for each other and not from blood. Because Sarada loves Sakura and has had countless examples that Sakura loves her too,Naruto chapter 700+7, page 25 Sarada reconciles with her mother, thereafter restoring the good relationship of trust, mutual protection, and honesty they'd otherwise had. Her temporary strain with Sakura occurs as a result of her attempt to cope with Sasuke's absence in her life; when she can no longer endure not having her father around, as her mother could tell her almost nothing about him.Naruto chapter 700+1 She decides to personally seek out Sasuke so that she can finally meet him and ask him directly all the things she's wanted to know, such as if he actually cares about her or her mother; the excitement of getting to be in the same room as him causes her Sharingan to awaken. She is accordingly disappointed when, on seeing him, he is apparently cold and indifferent to her, providing her with none of the answers or comfort she craved, and therefore becomes angry with him, berating him for neglecting his own family. As with Sakura, Naruto defends Sasuke, telling Sarada simply that Sasuke is a great shinobi. Moreover, Sarada eventually sees the emotionless shinobi exterior lifted in his brief moments of kindness to Sakura and herself. Although he is never as forthcoming as she wants him to be, Sasuke is able to convince Sarada that he cares about her by reminding her that she singularly represents his bond with Sakura. He also makes a greater effort to spend time with her and console her when he must be away, which, although it makes her sad, she understands. When she does get to see him, Sarada is happy, according to Sakura even happier than herself.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Stemming from her mother, Sarada's intellect and wisdom are greater than most of her peers. When Sakura told her Sasuke did have a habit of showing affection that was greater than kissing, she thought Sakura was referring to sexual intercourse. However, she was actually referring to Sasuke's habit of poking her in the forehead. In the anime, Sarada seems to attempt to portray as "normal" and wanting to maintain a certain extent of normality as shown with her refusal of riding on top of a train or attempting to not sprint over buildings.Boruto episode 17 Appearance According to Naruto, whereas Sarada's personality takes more after Sakura, her appearance takes more after Sasuke: she has onyx eyes and hair, which she keeps shoulder-length resembling her father's adult hairstyle, parts to the right, and tucks behind her ear. Even though she inherited both Sasuke's hair colour and eye colour, Sarada inherited most of her facial traits from Sakura: the wide, cat-like eye shape, the eyelashes, and the face shape. Sarada's eyelids take more after Sasuke's. She wears a pair of red glasses, which are a gift from Karin. Early in her Academy career,Naruto chapter 700 Sarada wears a vermilion jacket, under which is a cream coloured vest, under which is a high-collared white shirt with a red tie. She also wears a red skirt and black open-toed boots. As she nears graduation, she begins wearing a red sleeveless qipao shirt - similar to what Sakura wore in Part II - with the Uchiha crest on the back. She also wears a pair of lilac-coloured shorts, dark purple thigh-length stockings, black shinobi sandals, and long dark purple arm warmers. Once she receives a forehead protector, she wears it around her forehead with her bangs hanging over. In the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations manga, Sarada wears a sleeveless, buttoned dull red dress bound by a yellow tie and a white belt. She wears white bandages underneath. She also wears a black fingerless glove on her right hand, similar to her father, a black arm warmer on her left arm and a pair of black ankle-length, open-toed high-heeled sandals with wooden soles in the manga. Abilities Inheriting her father's prodigious talent and her mother's intelligence,Boruto episode 50 Sarada was evaluated at third in her Academy class,Boruto episode 2 with her peers noting she would easily pass the Genin Exams, as well as her having what it takes to achieve her dream of becoming Hokage.Boruto episode 24 Upon gaining more practice with her Sharingan, she is able to defeat experienced shinobi like Buntan Kurosuki and Ashimaru. As a kunoichi, she's regarded as an elite genin"Boruto: Road to B", page 3 that excels in everything, being able to make it to the final round of the Chūnin Exams, and subduing her teammates into defeat with the aid of Scientific Ninja tools. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uchiha, Sarada has powerful chakra. Sarada inherited her mother's advanced control over her chakra. Even before graduating from the Academy, she is able to collect chakra into her fists and release it on contact with a target to have a devastating effect, such as cratering the groundNaruto chapter 700+9 or sending an opponent flying into the distance. However, her reserves seem to be low as she nearly passed out from over-usage of her Sharingan during a sparring match against Chōchō.Boruto episode 24 Ninjutsu Sarada is very knowledgeable in ninjutsu. She can use Fire, Lightning and Yin Release, the former of which she can infuse into Fūma Shuriken to stun or knock back an opponent.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 1's Sarada's Profile After copying Buntan's abilities, Sarada could create orbs, streams, and even a protective armour out of lightning.Boruto episode 30 She has also shown to be able to use the Uchiha clan's coming of age technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique,Boruto chapter 19, page 18 taught by her father, although initially she could only use it effectively when opponents came straight at her.Boruto episode 60 Like many Uchiha, Sarada has an affinity for ninja tools and her speciality is shurikenjutsu, to which she had the highest marks in class.Boruto episode 4 With said skill, she is able to throw her weapons quickly and with precision,Naruto chapter 700+3 even able to precisely deflect a projectile with one of her own launched kunai.Boruto episode 7 She has also shown similar aim while devoid of sight, as while practising with her eyes closed, she was able to perfectly hit the target mat six times in a row.Boruto chapter 13, pages 18-20 Using Medical Ninjutsu, she can focus her chakra to restart a person's cardiovascular system.School Trip Bloodwind Records In the anime, she is able to effectively perform Cooperation Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, able to use both to restrict a person's movements and increase the might of this alongside fellow users.Boruto episode 37 Sharingan Sarada awakened her single tomoe Sharingan in each eye at age 11, out of excitement at being able to see her father after many years.Naruto chapter 700+4, pages 16-17 While having just awakened it, she quickly adjusted to its heightened visual perception, being able to efficiently react to and avoid threats more easily''Naruto'' chapter 700+9 and see Chakra Threads. Using it, she can perform genjutsu proficiently,Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 1's Sarada's Profile as well as dispel it.Boruto chapter 3, page 46 Upon witnessing a technique being performed, Sarada can copy the technique's hand seals to perform it simultaneously with the original user. Sometime after participating in the Chūnin Exams, she awakened a third tomoe in both Sharingan.Sasuke Shinden: The Teacher's Star Pupil New Era Academy Entrance Arc In the anime, on the first day of the Academy, Sarada attended her class entrance ceremony, and was placed in Shino Aburame's homeroom. After Boruto's suspension ended two weeks later, Chōchō noted that Sarada was especially close to Boruto due to their respective parents, though Sarada voiced her dislike of being considered close friends simply because of their parents. Later as Boruto fought against Iwabee Yuino, she watched the fight in the Training Hall, leading to Anko Mitarashi scolding them for skipping class. When the class began learning about the Summoning Technique, tension arose between Sarada and Boruto, which lead to the class' two genders bickering each other. Seeing this, Shino organised a race between the boys and girls, which involved reaching a flag onto of the Academy. The challenge quickly got heated, with many of the boys being taken out of the contest until only Boruto, Shikadai, and Inojin were left on their team. Getting desperate, Boruto found a summoning scroll and miraculously summoned a snake-like creature. Going on a rampage, it knocked Chōchō off the roof, leading to Sarada and Boruto rescuing her until Konohamaru Sarutobi arrived and subdued the beast. During the ordeal, Sumire Kakei captured the flag, though the girls chose to make peace with the boys. When Mitsuki joined her class, many girls found him very handsome, though Sarada sighed in distaste at them for judging someone purely on looks. The next day, Sarada participated in the classes welcoming party for Mitsuki, which became a disaster after Mitsuki disrupted the party with his Wind Release. Afterwards, a school repairman who was possessed went berserk, leading to Chōchō dragging Sarada into the fray. Combating the worker alongside, Iwabee, Shikadai Nara, Boruto and Mitsuki, the students managed to subdue him. The day after Sumire turned down Magire Kakuremino, Sarada and Chōchō protected her when he continued to stalk her, leading to him trapping the pair in a room while he abducted Sumire. After escaping, the group of students tracked Sumire to the Academy roof, during which Sarada blocked Magire's kunai attack on Chōchō. Talking to Magire, Chōchō deescalated the situation which consequently freed Magire from being possessed. On her way to reporting to her sensei after night training, Sarada bumped into Boruto and began talking about Kagemasa, during which he runs off after someone. Tracking him down, Sarada saved him from a possessed Gongorō Kamakura, and managed to defeat the actor, resulting him being freed from being possessed. With a workplace field trip coming up, Sarada and Chōchō decided to do their workplace experience at a nail salon. After Sumire, Wasabi Izuno and Namida Suzumeno were attack by a possessed villager, Sarada and other students visited the three in hospital, where she escorted Boruto out when he arrived so it would remain quiet. Later, after practising in a three-man team in class, Shino was called aside to discuss the absent Sumire, leaving Sarada in charge. Returning with Sumire, all the students were delighted and embraced her return. Sarada Uchiha Arc In the anime, after learning how to walk on water, Sarada criticised the Academy boys who were raiding on a Thunder Train. The next day, as Sakura was heading off for a vacation trip, Sarada offered to take a patient's teddy bear to them in place of Sakura. During the trip there, Sarada misplaced the toy, leading her on a journey with Chōchō throughout Konoha to get it back. After recovering it, she gave it back to its owner much to her delight. During the day of the Kage Summit in Konoha, as class was ended early for it, Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank. While none of them joined him, Sarada did follow and observe him from afar, keeping herself hidden. Later when she arrived home, she told her mother that boys are stupid, but remarked that Boruto and herself had something in common, like their similar feelings towards their fathers. As her Academy graduation neared, Sarada became jealous that her classmates had the opportunity to train with their fathers, leading to her asking Sakura about Sasuke. Unable to answer if he wore glasses, Sakura accidentally destroyed their house when Sarada questioned if they were even married, resulting in her fainting. Leaving Sakura in Shizune's care, Sarada discovered a group photo of Taka, leading to her becoming suspicious of the woman with glasses photographed next to Sasuke. Unable to get details revolving around her birth from Shizune, she approached Chōchō, who had doubts about her own parents as well. Sarada decided to seek out Sasuke, leading to her heading to the Hokage Office, during which she overheard Naruto discussing plans to go and meet with Sasuke. Preparing to follow him, Chōchō tagged along, and they noticed Boruto arriving late to deliver a lunch to his father. Sarada offered to take it in his place, in order for her to have a reason to chase after Naruto. As she and Chōchō hurried to catch up with Naruto, they were confronted by a boy with Sharingan named Shin Uchiha. Sarada was surprised by him, having been informed that she and her father were the only biological Uchiha left, and so Sarada refused Shin's request to go with him. He attacked them, leading to Naruto saving them after having sensed them. Overwhelmed, the boy retreated with aid from a creature. Naruto decided it would be safer for them to accompany him rather than return to the village without an escort. During their trip, Naruto told Sarada his history with Sasuke and that she shared his looks. Nearing Ridge Tower, Sarada excused herself as she ran towards the rendezvous point, during which she awakened her Sharingan at the thought of meeting Sasuke. Entering the tower, Sasuke drew his sword on her for information, believing she was Shin's associate. Calling him "papa", Sasuke realised who Sarada is, just as Naruto and Chōchō arrived. Reprimanding the Kage for bringing his daughter, Sarada defended Naruto, saying that she came without his permission because she wanted to ask him if Sakura was really her mother. Not providing any clarification or explanation for his absence from her life, Sarada ran outside and cried. While being comforted by Naruto, the pair are attacked by a man also called Shin Uchiha, who was accompanied by Shin. Protected by Naruto from Shin's assault, he found himself crippled, leading to Sasuke having to shield Sarada from Shin's blades with his body. On the verge of defeat, Sakura arrived and immediately attacked the elder Shin. With both Shin's defeated, their creature transported Sakura and the pair away. Turning their attention to rescuing Sakura, the fathers decide to go to Orochimaru for intel about Shin. Arriving at the Sannin's residence, Sarada discovered that the two shinobi in her photo resided there. Pulling Suigetsu aside and informing him of her parentage doubts, Suitgetsu took DNA from her and tested it against the DNA of what he believed to be Karin's umbilical cord, which resulted in the DNA test being a perfect match. Distraught, Naruto comforted her, before the two ran outside to depart for Sakura's whereabouts, which were revealed by Orochimaru. Arriving at Shin's hideout, Sasuke immediately rescued Sakura while crippling Shin, leading to his clone sons finishing him off. While Naruto and Sasuke fought the clones, Sarada attacked the creature that the original Shin was in the process of using to escape before he died. Approached by more clones, Sarada launched herself into the battle and decimated their foothold, repelling them away. After Naruto deescalated the situation and calmed the clones, Sakura told her there was no doubt they were mother and daughter, to which Sarada agreed, and Sasuke stated she is the proof of her parents' connection. After the ordeal, the group enrolled the clones into the Konoha Orphanage before returning to Konoha with Sasuke. After spending some time with her parents, they took a family photo, and Sarada along with Sakura later saw Sasuke off as he left the village. In Orochimaru's hideout, Karin revealed that the umbilical cord belonged to Sakura and Sarada. Returning to the Academy, Sarada thanked Boruto, as her act of delivering Naruto's launch to him ultimately led her to decide on becoming Hokage. In the anime, after Sarada learned Boruto's Shadow Clone Technique by copying it with her Sharingan, she began to train her dōjutsu in secret, hoping to master it before revealing it to her peers. School Trip Arc In the anime, Sarada volunteered Boruto to be their class' trip leader for their upcoming trip to the Land of Water. Upon arriving in Kirigakure, the class was escorted around the village by Kagura Karatachi, during which they met the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage. Later, Sarada found Tsurushi Hachiya injured, leading to her treating his injuries and being informed of Boruto was in danger. Finding Boruto defeated at the Kirigakure Academy, she gave him first aid and was informed that Shizuma Hoshigaki was exploiting Kagura. Wanting to notify their teachers of Shizuma's intentions, Boruto stopped Sarada, as it was his job as the field trip leader to make sure it ends without an incident. After the Mizukage became aware that Kagura had betrayed Kiri alongside Shizuma's gang, Sarada and Boruto approached the pair, Being told that Kagura must suffer the consequences for breaking the rules, Sarada questioned if Chōjūrō truly wanted to kill Kagura, before telling him that the Hokage she aspires to be would never sacrifice a life for the village. Pressuring Chōjūrō into making the situation look like a fight between kids rather than a rebellion, he accepted Boruto's preposition and decides to assist the pair as their "guide". Confronting the group in Memorial Park as they prepared to begin their village revolution, Shizuma casts mist around the surrounding area to conceal the fight. Ichirōta Oniyuzu used Shibuki to break apart the ground, leading to Sarada falling into a cavern below. Confronted by Buntan Kurosuki, she pressured the student with her array of Lightning Release techniques in conjunction with Kiba. Managing to survive using her Sharingan, the fight came to a stand still after Sarada copied Buntan's techniques using her dōjutsu. After managing to cast genjutsu undetected, Sarada used a paper bomb to explode the hydrogen that had been built up during their fight in the cavern, which resulted in Buntan becoming unconscious. Exhausted, she collapsed. Stopping the rebellion, Tsurushi had to carry Sarada on his back to her hotel as she couldn't walk. Afterwards, they departed the village and returned to Konoha, where she, Boruto and Iwabee received punishment for their actions during the field trip. Graduation Exams Arc In the anime, in the final days as classmates, Sarada went camping with a handful of students at the Kaminarimon Camping Grounds. Later, as ninja classes began preparing for the graduation exams, Sarada was accompanied by Sakura when Shino interviewed her about her future goals. Later, she was interviewed by "Sukea", who she told about her ambition to become Hokage. Later, when Namida and Wasabi began having a falling out because Wasabi wasn't going to continue being a ninja, Sarada was conflicted on how to help. Boruto discretely noted that the Hokage is supposed to help end all quarrels in the village to benefit all, motivating Sarada to help her friends. Sarada then learned that it was Wasabi's parents who made the decision. Convinced by Sarada, Wasabi spoke to her parents and made them allow her to rejoin Namida in becoming ninja together. In preparation for the Genin Exams, Shino hinted to his class to try stealing the written exams test answers, which Sarada and her friends did, leading to them all passing. The next day, the students are getting set against Academy teachers and Kakashi Hatake during the 24-hour practical portion of the exams. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, their true test was against the Hokage. As the test began, Sarada and Sumire fought Konohamaru Sarutobi and was quickly defeated. Regrouping with the un-captured students, they devised a plan, which she followed to cast Konohamaru under genjutsu in order to fool him into being eliminated. Facing Kakashi while all the students had transformed into copies of Boruto, he repelled them all, leading to them being in positions to restrain him so Boruto could grab his bell. Despite their effort, Kakashi was able to hold them off until the test ended. Though they didn't get the bell, Kakashi chose to pass everyone as they succeeded in the test's true goal; team-work and loyalty. Afterwards, she was placed on Team 3 with Boruto and Mitsuki under Konohamaru's leadership. Voicing incompatibility with Boruto, the genin sought out the Seventh Hokage to request to be put on another team. While en route, Mirai Sarutobi refused to let them see Naruto, resulting in the shinobi subduing her in order to approach the Kage. Changing her mind, they instead requested their team to have the designation of Team 7, which he granted. Genin Mission Arc Naruto presented Team 7 their first mission which involved aiding Green Banks against bandits. Upon arriving, the team learned that the bandits were actually ninja, resulting in Konohamaru questioning if they should continue the mission as it was probably too difficult for genin to face trained shinobi. While he discussed the matter with Kiri, the genin witnessed Ashimaru attacking the village, leading to Konohamaru forcing him to retreat. Kiri explained that the shinobi were attacking the village to pressure her into handing them the deed to the village's bridge. During the night, Team 7 noticed several villagers were being controlled by genjutsu before subduing them. Discovering Kiri was abducted during the incident, Team 7 met with the perpetrators to exchange the deed for her. After the exchange occurred, Hidari and Ashimaru decide on killing them all, prompting Konohamaru to task the genin in fleeing with Kiri. Pursued by Ashimaru, the genin engaged the missing-nin and defeated him after Boruto and Mitsuki launched Sarada at the missing-nin in order for her to punch him. Completing the mission, the team returned to Konoha. Byakuya Gang Arc In the anime, after completing their mission involving apprehending an assailant at the Konoha Bank, the team discovered it had been robbed. Sarada concluded it was done using Ice Release, leading to them going to Katasuke Tōno for assistance. After he revealed that the thief planned to sell the goods, the three genin plotted to intercept the transaction and capture the thief. Approaching the Byakuya Gang member, they try to apprehend the thief, but he managed to flee to a town, prompting the genin to follow. There, the thief justified his actions by revealing he had already sold the stolen jewels to repair the town's water wheel. As he fled, Sarada and Mitsuki began to chase him, but stopped when Boruto became conflicted on the issue. In order to capture the Byakuya Gang, Team 7 was assigned alongside other genin teams to report and observe the thieves, and depending on the situation track them. After the thieves manipulated villagers into believing the Kaminarimon Company conducted corrupt practices, protesters gathered in front of the company's headquarters, leading to Kōtarō Fūma assigning the same teams to placate the gathering. Taking their position, Boruto noticed Team 10 abandoning their post and followed them, leaving Sarada and Mitsuki by themselves. After being informed that some protesters were being controlled by genjutsu, Sarada released the technique from a villager before Naruto addressed the crowds and quelled the situation. Versus Momoshiki Arc In the anime, sometime after attending Boruto's birthday party with Sakura, Team 7 was assigned to apprehend four train robbers that were assumed to be hiding out in Mountains' Graveyard abandoned mine. Upon arriving, they learn one of the robbers turned himself in, after he told them his peer were killed by a white monster. Investigating, the team entered the mine, and soon were attacked by a White Zetsu. Forcing it to retreat, Konohamaru wanted the three genin to leave the mine while he confronted the Zetsu, leading to Sarada agreeing with Boruto that it was better for them to face the monster together. Following Konohamaru's strategy, the team managed to kill the White Zetsu. Going further into the Ōtsutsuki clan ruins to investigate, they discovered Sasuke had killed the remaining White Zetsu before they entered. When Konoha shinobi arrived after reporting the situation, the three genin were left out on discussing intel. After completing a mission involving capturing a bear, the team reported their success to Naruto. Later, Sarada and Mitsuki approached Boruto at Lightning Burger to get him to participate in the Chūnin Exams with them. Refusing at first, Sarada finally convinced him. After Sasuke showed up at her house unannounced, it shocked Sarada and Sakura. Later, after Boruto made a deal with Sasuke involving learning the Rasengan in exchange for becoming his student, Sarada saw Boruto reveal a small Rasengan to Sasuke, leading to him running off after Sasuke commented on its size. Sarada informed her father that its rare Boruto tries like this, leading to Sasuke informing her that he intended on accepting him as his student. For the first stage of the exams, all teams were given a true or false question regarding a book. Guessing the answer and standing on the area to represent their answer, their foothold gives way to reveal a pit beneath them, leading to Sarada catching Mitsuki while he caught Boruto. Having no fallen into the ink at the bottom of the pit, the team passed. During the second stage, Team Konohamaru competed against a Kirigakure team in a game of capture the flag. After Boruto subdued the team, Sarada captured their flag after dispelling the genjutsu protecting it, resulting in the team progressing to the finals. For the final exam, the remaining participants competed in a series of one-on-one matches in a stadium. In her match, Sarada defeated Tarui with a single punch. While in the manga the tournament was stopped before she could fight Mitsuki in the semi-finals, in the anime, Sarda participated in her semi-final match against Araya instead. As their match commenced, her opponent countered all of Sarada's attacks, leading to her not being able to keep up despite using her Sharingan. After failing to catch Araya in genjutsu, Sarada discovered that she had been facing a puppet, leading to her exposing the puppeteer that was stationed on top of the tournament. Resuming the fight against the puppet, she burnt it using her new technique Sasuke taught her, resulting in her progressing to the finals against Boruto and Shinki. During the match, though teaming up with Boruto against Shinki, he managed to defeat Sarada, before Boruto managed to defeat him. While Sarada happily applauded Boruto for his victory, she became very disappointed by him when it was learned that he cheated by using the exam-forbidden Kote to win, thus disqualifying him. When the stadium was attacked by Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Sarada began helping spectators evacuate. As a piece of debris fell towards her, Sasuke saved her. He then took Sarada to Naruto and Boruto, leading to the parents shielding their children. Becoming more dangerous, Naruto instructed Sasuke to flee with the genin. Afterwards, Naruto is captured and taken. Staying beside an unconscious Boruto in the hospital, she informed him when he woke that Naruto was captured, leading to Boruto and Sasuke leaving with the four Kage to rescue him. After they succeeded, Sasuke decided to take advantage his newfound data being analyzed by Konoha to spend time with his family, much to Sarada's joy. She insisted that he help her improve her Great Fire Ball Technique, which he happily agreed to. A few days later, Sarada and her team was tasked with capturing the same bear a few days after the attack. Chōchō Arc In the anime, when the lead actors of a popular TV drama, Tomaru and Ashina received a death threat if they continued filming their show, Team 7 and 10 were assigned to protect the actors. Sarada and her team were assigned to watch Ashina, during which she grew concerned about Chōchō when her infatuation for Tomaru made her constantly use her Butterfly Mode. She grew even more annoyed when the Tomaru showed no respect to Chōchō in her real form. Soon after, a Amegakure shinobi began attacking the set, and eventually kidnapped Tomaru, leading to him demanding Ashina to deliver 20 million ryō yo in exchange for Tomaru. While the exchange took place, the genin stood on standby, during which Konohamaru who had earlier defeated the Ame ninja, made the exchange while discussed as the assailant. His actions lead to Ashina being exposed as the culprit behind the kidnapping, causing her to use Explosive Tags which resulted in a landslide. Using wire strings with the other genin, they stopped rocks from falling on Tomaru. Upon Ashina being captured, Team 7's mission was completed. Mitsuki Arc In the anime, during another Kage Summit in Konoha, Sarada and her team-mates met Ōnoki. After treating the man to a tour around the village, Ōnoki gave the genin the answer to a riddle Naruto once asked on what is the hardest stone. Ōnoki revealed that it was a riddle he once gave to Naruto and that the answer is the core of one's being, that they must keep their core strong to endure all obstacles. Later, all missions were suspended during an investigation of an attack on two gate guards. When Mitsuki failed to show up, Boruto and Sarada asked Konohamaru about it. As it became clear that he was hiding something, the two genin decided to spy on the Seventh Hokage's meeting, during which they learned Mitsuki left the village after attacking Konoha shinobi, as well as Orochimaru being Mitsuki's father. Ultimately, the Hokage's peers deemed Mitsuki as a traitor. While Sarada decided that they must follow orders and stay put, Boruto, who refused to believe his friend was a traitor, noted that Sarada's goal of becoming Hokage is meaningless if she has no loyalty to her friends. The following night, when Boruto found Mitsuki's snake with a recorded message on it, the two decided to go to Orochimaru for answers. Upon arriving outside Orochimaru's research lab, to lure away the Kononha jōnin stationed there, Sarada transformed into Mitsuki, to act as a distraction while Boruto snuck inside. While successful in luring the shinobi away, Sarada became trapped by the jōnin, leading to Karin rescuing her to Sarada's surprise. Regrouping with Boruto in the lab, Sarada learned that Mitsuki was one of many clones. As Orochimaru was unable to discover clues from the snake, he informed the genin that it's possible to extract information about Mitsuki from the snake's memory if the pair took it to the White Snake Sage, prompting them to travel to Ryūchi Cave. On their way there, their path was blocked by Team Moegi. Mujina Bandits Arc While Team Konohamaru is on a mission to capture the Mujina Bandits Sarada punches some bandits and she asks them where is their boss. Sarada is annoyed that Boruto is playing with playing cards. A few days later, Sarada and her team were given their first B-rank. While intimidated at first as such missions were normally reserved for at least chūnin, Mitsuki noted that the Fifth Kazekage was known for doing B-rank missions back when he was a genin. Seeing a similarity in this fact to her desire of becoming Hokage, Sarada quickly became excited about it. Later that night, while practising her marksmanship at home, Boruto arrived, saying that something important came up and he would not be able to join the mission. Realising that Boruto truly felt he needed to do this, she told Boruto to handle his problem while she tells the team, admiring Boruto's newfound sense of responsibility. On the day of the mission, worried about her teammate, Sarada had Mitsuki track Boruto down to help. They arrived in time to save the paralysed Boruto from Shojoji, quickly subduing and defeating the bandit. Later, while applauded for saving Tentō and capturing the Mujina Bandits, Konohamaru also said they would have to be punished for abandoning their official mission. Ao Arc After watching Naruto test out Katasuki's new Scientific Ninja Tool against Boruto at the Training Hall, the Hokage assigned Team Konohamaru's genin to escort Katasuke and the new tool to Ryūben City, followed by testing our their technology. Catching a Thunder Train, the group sat with an acquaintance of Katasuki Ao for the duration of the trip. Arriving at the research institute, they are surprised to see Sumire working there. Having completed the escort, the genin began testing out the facilities Scientific Ninja Tools. Soon afterwards, they are contacted by Naruto who informs them that he's lost contact with Konohamaru and Mugino while they were on a mission near their location, leading to him suspending their current mission in order to search for the two. Preparing to depart, Katasuki's decides to join them in his prototype battle armour, and Akita Inuzuka has her ninken Chamaru aid them. Packed, Sumire asked her if she likes Boruto, to which Sarada informs her no, unlike Sumire who says she does. Arriving at their sensei's last known location, they discovered puppets in front of a crashed blimp. Upon Katasuke setting eyes on a container on the blimp, the puppets activate, leading to Sarada and her team attacking the weapons. Grouping up and becoming pinned by the puppets attacks, Katasuke utilises his suit to absorb their attacks long enough until they overheat. Having disconnected them while they all were immobilised, the four follow Chamaru to Konohamaru's location. As they begin discussing the situation, Ao confronted, prompting him to attack the group for the knowledge they've learned. Taking cover behind a rock from his Ninjutsu Bullets, Katasuke has one of his suits gauntlets taken, which Ao began using for himself. While contemplating to use the Smoke-Flash Bomb that Akita gave him against Ao in order for them to escape, Mugino sacrificed himself to cause the cave they were in to collapse on himself and Ao. Surviving the attack, Konohamaru has the shinobi retreat before Ao could free himself. Using a scientific tool to heal Konohamaru's injury, the group learn from Katasuke that the technology that was used against them were stolen from him. Afterwards, the team devised a plan to combat Ao. Beginning a counter attack, Sarada repelled Ao with taijutsu after Konohamaru and Mitsuki distracted him. Using Fire Release to occupy Ao as he absorbed the group's elemental attacks, Boruto attacked Ao, leading to him be disarmed and fooling Ao into using the genin's Chakra Blade against him, resulting in Ao having a significant amount of his chakra drained. Having destroyed Ao's gauntlet, the team began dodging Ao's Mirror Drones attacks, during which Sarada carried an injured Konohamaru to safety. Going to assist Boruto against Ao, Mitsuki pulled her back to avoid being hit by the drone's attacks. After Ao is defeat by Boruto, Sarada looked on as a giant toad crushed Ao, before she questioned who the culprit was. The assailant introduced himself as Koji Kashin, and caught the team in fūinjutsu, during which Konohamaru freed himself and faced the opponent alone. Watching the fight, Koji managed to engulf Konohamaru in flames, which triggered Boruto's Kāma to activate. Absorbing Koji's techniques, the team was freed, leading to Sarada coming to Boruto's aid when he collapsed. Pressing Koji for information regarding Boruto's mark, Mitsuki intervened to stop her, during which Koji retreated. Kawaki Arc Having departed back to Konoha, Sarada helped Boruto walk, during which the group discovered destroyed puppets in the vicinity of an unconscious boy. As they began to examine the boy, Kawaki, for injuries, they discovered that he had a matching seal to Boruto's on his left palm. As Boruto's seal began to hurt Kawaki, also felt the pain, making him abruptly wake up and destroy the area within his vicinity. Questioning who the team were, Konohamaru identified himself, and asked for information regarding the crash. Refusing to provide information and wanting to be left alone, Boruto revealed to the boy his mark, resulting in Kawaki believing they were pursuers from Kara. As they tried to correct him, Garō made his presence known, announcing his intentions of recovering Kawaki. Kawaki resisted, showing the ability to manipulate his body structure into weapons. When Kawaki killed Garō with a blast, Sarada and the others survived it because Boruto absorbed part of the explosion with his Kāma. This made Kawaki even more certain that the group had been sent by Kara. After Kawaki passed out and Katasuke determined his body to have been modified into a scientific ninja tool, Sarada was started by Mitsuki's revelation he was developed through cloning technology by Orochimaru. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * shares her name with Sarada Devi; wife and spiritual counterpart of 19th century Indian mystic Ramakrishna. * According to character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: ** Sarada's hobby is reading (history and mystery). ** Her favourite foods are things that are based on black tea flavours. ** Her least favourite food are tomatoes, which coincidentally are one of Sasuke's favourite foods. ** Her attributes are: 160 in strength and negotiation, 150 in chakra, 145 in intelligence, 140 in perception, and 130 in dexterity. ** She was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: *** Marksmanship: ★★★★☆ *** Genjutsu: ★★★★☆ *** Knowledge of Ninjutsu: ★★★★☆ ** School Trip Bloodwind Records and The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! further elaborated on this concept, and included the following skill ratings: *** Observation: ★★★★☆ *** Manners: ★★★☆☆ *** Unarmed Hand-to-hand Fighting: ★★★☆☆ *** Espionage: ★★★★☆ *** Mental Resistance: ★★★☆☆ *** Scientific Knowledge: ★★★☆☆ * In artwork for Boruto, Sarada is depicted with a dōjutsu reminiscent of the Mangekyō Sharingan. * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Sarada show that she was 125cm at the time of Naruto's inauguration. Quotes * (To her mother about Boruto) "Mama… some boys are sooo… stupid. Well, he is… kinda similar to me in some ways too… When it comes to dads… we're both totally ''Shannarō!"''Naruto chapter 700, page 18 * (To Boruto about bento made by his mother) "Besides… a boxed lunch isn't just about food, right? When you know how special the person who made it for you is…"Naruto chapter 700+3, page 6 * (To her father) "Did… something happen… you ask?! …You haven't been there for us at all!! Why won't you stay and live with Mom?! Do you even care that you've forgotten your daughter's face?! And who is this lady next to you with the glasses?! Do you think this is something a daughter can ask her Mom? Mom doesn't say anything, and you were never around! I don't even know if I can believe you two anymore! Problems?!! We've got a lot of them!!! What… what actually have you been doing and where were you all this time?!" * (To Naruto after believing Karin is her biological mother) "Why do I have to go rescue someone who's not my mom?! You guys have deceived me all my life! Go to hell!" * (To Naruto) "This has nothing to do with you, Seventh! I'm gonna continue on my journey all alone. I don't think I'll be returning to the village… well then, thanks for everything…!" * (To her mother) "As long as we love each other… and our feelings are connected." * (To Boruto) "It's not like I could deliver lunches to everyone in the whole village, so… instead, I've decided to become Hokage!" * (To Boruto) "I plan on becoming Hokage by choosing a different path than my dad!" References pt-br:Sarada Uchiha es:Sarada Uchiha pl:Sarada Uchiha id:Sarada Uchiha pl:Sarada Uchiha fr:Sarada Uchiwa